I've Found You
by BobsUltimateShip
Summary: After Castiel finds a young girl in one of the alley ways of New York, He tries to figure out who she is. Because who the hell is she? The girl becomes attached to Castiel but will this attachment become a danger to himself and the Winchesters? (Written by Isobel)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Dean,Sam and Cas are back fighting again except this time Cas has to learn about commitment and Love. One night Cas finds a young girl named Jennifer around her early 20's and neer death. Cas takes her back to the apartment where Sam and Dean are staying, But do they know what she really is?

**Warnings: **Moderate physical interaction between 2 characters, And moderately graphic violence. BECAUSE I LIKE IT LIKE THAT! Heh.

**Spoilers:** It takes place kind of in the middle of season 4 or Supernatural.

Castiel looks down the alley ways of building after building trying to find what Dean sent him to find, an old pocket watch. The pocket watch contained a rare herb that purified demons blood into a medicine that brings back the dead. Cas grabs the inner side of a stone building and pulls his head around to suss things out. Cas lifts up his head and takes a deep breath in. The air smelt like iron and lemon. He hung his head down again, He coughed and wheezed.

"Egh that's strong" Cas said.

Castiel heard a sobbing coming from the back part of a bin yard. He walked slowly making his way to the bins. A young girl wearing a dark blue t-shirt,blue jeans,black leather boots and a red head band pulled back on her head to keep the wildly wavy golden brown hair off her face. She was on the ground and looked pretty badly hurt. A wide tare was found on the side of her hip and her eyes where full of blood. Her skin was quite pale and she was losing a lot of blood. Castiel walked over to the girl and kneeled down to her.

"It's ok. I'm going to help you" Castiel told the girl.

The girl was in a huge amount of pain. Castiel placed one hand under her legs and another around her upper body. As he lived her up she let out a small yelp of pain. Castiel stood up right, He stood in the darkness of the alley way, looked up and with a flash of lightning his wings appeared, stretched out wide and a deep black shadow only shone upon his wings. A flash of lightning appeared and he vanished. The mist left behind sank down into the pours of the concrete path and disappeared.

**That Same Night..**

Dean and Sam sat in a deep red coloured motel room.

"Everything smells like an old person in here." Dean exclaimed.

Sam looked at Dean with a look of 'Oh come on seriously?'. Dean looked back at Sam.

"Im only saying the truth!" Dean said

Sam turned around and looked outside of the window. he pulled back the curtain and stepped back from the window.

"Hey Dean you hear that?" Sam asked Dean.

A sound of thunder came crashing trough the sky. Then a clatter of wings was heard, Castiel and the girl stood in the middle of the hotel room. Castiel unsteadily placed the girl on the bed and Castiel collapsed on the bed next to her.

"Cas are you okay!?" Dean said while running over to the bed. Castiel was breathing really heavily and coughing. "What did you do Cas?" Dean asked him.

"Ehh remind me never to transport myself and another. It's way to hard for me." Castiel told Dean. Dean smiled back at Cas.

"Uhm anyway enough of all this sentimental stuff, Who is she?" Sam asked.

Castiel sat up "Well i found her in an alley way when i was looking for the herb you told me to find Sam and i found her, she is badly injured so i brought her back here." Castiel continued. "Okay well lets get her cleaned up. Castiel why don't take her in to the bathroom and get the first aid kit?" Sam asked Cas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ~ Destiny's Pathway To Heaven or Hell?**

The girl woke up and was seated in a wooden chair in front of a mirror in a bathroom. Castiel was seated next to her. He was in a pale grey shirt with the cuffs of the sleeves rolled up, His trench coat was hanging up over the bathtub edge. Castiel was wiping up the bleeding scratches on her arm. The girl look at Castiel with a concerned look on her face.

"You are in great danger." The girl said to Castiel.

"Darling the only thing in danger is you and you'r horrible cuts." Castiel told her. The Girl looked down at her hands and played with them.

"I knew it, It's to early" The girl whispered to her self.

"What? Whats to early?" Castiel asked the girl.

"Oh. Um nothing." The girl replied. Castiel looked sternly at her and then continued patching up her arm.

"Im going to stitch you up. This may hurt." Castiel told the girl. "Ouch! Why did you put this metal pin into my flesh?!" The girl yelled.

"It helps the skin grow back together, now sit down again we are not done yet." Castiel sternly told the girl.

"Lift your top up i need to see that wound you have on your waist." Castiel asked the girl. The girl picked up her top high enough to get to the wound.

"It looks like a minor cut, nothing to worry about" Castiel told the girl.

"Thank you Castiel for doing this for me." The girl said.

"No problem… I have one question, Whats your name?" Castiel asked her.

"My name is Destiny Smith" Destiny said.

"Well nice to meet you Destiny Smith." Castiel said. Castiel put Destiny's top back down. "May i ask you where your from Destiny?" Castiel asked her.

"Um yes sure i live at 2331 Fiches St. It's a big apartment and very old and pretty." Destiny replied to Castiel.

"Thank you, well get you home then." Castiel said with a slight smile.

Dean walked though the door and leaned against the ridge or the door frame. "You guys look cozy. All you need a bed and some roses to get you guys going like a train on free tracks, Then you can get on to the good part! Making the ba…" Castiel held his fingers up to Deans forehead. Dean fell over and dropped to the ground. Castiel picked up his coat "And he won't be coming with us." Castiel said while walking out the front door.

**At The Smiths House**

Sam,Castiel and Destiny were seated in Destines fathers house. Her fathers house was dark and gloomy full of old bottles of beer and torn wallpapers.

"Father please give them something in return for what they did for me." Destiny told her father.

"Destiny i don't care what they have done for you, it's not my problem. You were the one who walked out of this house and got hurt in the first place!" Her father yelled.

"Bob if i may call you that" Sam said

"No you may not." Bob angrily said back.

"Oh okay then, Um Mr Smith do you know of anything what may have caused your daughters brutal marks on her skin?" Sam asked.

"NO I KNOW NOTHING! Mr Inspector Hunt just get out of my house would you!" Bob said.

"Yes yes of course" Sam replied.

Castiel and Sam headed back to the door. Castiel mouthed the words of 'Im Sorry' to Destiny.

"Wait! Just wait father" Destiny shouted. Castiel and Sam stopped. "If you don't respect these two kind gentleman then you don't respect me, If you ask them to leave… Then so will I!" Destiny shouted.

"Destiny sweet heart please i was just…. i… Darling please just come back to your father." Bob asked Destiny. Destiny now started to back closer to Sam and Castiel.

"No father it's too late. Im going with them. At least they respect me and don't abuse me every night like you do!" Destiny shouted at Bob.

"RIGHT THATS IT!" bob came storming towards Sam,Castiel and Destiny.

"GO GO!" Destiny screamed. All three ran out of the apartment block and got into the Impala.

"Wow that was close!" Destiny said while breathing heavily.

"Does your father do that normally?" Castiel asked Destiny.

"Yeh thats why i leave the house and go walk about the streets. especially at night because he is always drunk." Destiny said.

Castiel looked at destiny. Her jeans were ripped at the knees and her face full of cuts and scratches but her eyes, her stunning tropic water blue eyes stood out from all the filth. Something stood out from another girl Castiel had seen, She was familiar but her image didn't bring back any memories. Destiny turned to face Castiel, Castiel turned away quickly to face the front of the car. Castiel could feel Destiny's hand glide over his own hand. He looked back a her. Destiny smiled and turned away to look out of the window but still holding Castiel hand. Castiel looked down at his and her hand intertwined with each other. He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Castiel and Destiny walked though the door of the Winchesters hotel room, Sam followed.

"Cas what where you thinking knocking me out like that?!" Dean said with a temper.

"You where... teasing us. I define that as mean" Cas replied.

"Euh you dick head" Dean said as he walked into the bathroom.

Castiel and Destiny stood in the middle of the room. Sam awkwardly watched as Destiny and Castiel shared intimate looks between each other. Sam looked down to his feet and walked out the door. Castiel looked up at Destiny with his sad puppy dog eyes. Destiny held her hand up to Castiel's face and stroked his cheek. Destiny leaned over and kissed Castiel lightly on the lips. Castiel pulled away and looked to the ground.

"Tell me the truth what are you?" Castiel asked Destiny.

"I have been trying to look for you... Ever science i lost you" Destiny replied.

Castiel looked up with a puzzled look.

"Rabia? Is that you" Castiel asked Her.

"Yes. It's me Rabia" She told Castiel.

Rabia held her two index fingers to Castiel's forehead. A gush of light rushed through his head. The light disappeared and he opened his eyes. Castiel immediately grabbed Rabia's waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist, He walked over to the bed and laid Rabia on the purple silk sheets. He climbed over Rabia.

"I've missed you Cas" Rabia said to him.

Rabia and Castiel continued to kiss on the bed. Dean suddenly walked in.

"Oh Jesus Christ Cas!" Dean said

"He's not here" Rabia said

Dean quickly walked out of the room.

THAT NIGHT...

Rabia laid on a single bed next to a hallway entrance. A sudden flap of wings and a gush of air crossed the ends of her toes which stuck out the bottom on her bed sheets. She quickly turned around to find Castiel sitting on her bed with his back turned away from her.

"Castiel? Are you alright?" Rabia asked him

Castiel turned around slowly to reveal a hideous scared face of his. Anti Angel symbols had been burnt on to his skin and other death defying symbols too. Rabia screamed and jumped out of her bed, she ran towards the door frame of the hallway. Castiel got up off the bed, Rabia ran down the hall. The hall seemed like it went on forever, was it just her but had the hallway stretched out in front of her? She looked over her shoulder to see if Castiel was following her. She got to the end of the hall and turned around. Castiel was right in front of her and he pressed his hand against her forehead, Rabia screamed. Suddenly a voice could be herd.

"Rabia! Rabia! Wake up!" Deans voice could be heard.

Rabia woke up and sat up straight in her bed. She looked at Dean.

"Oh my god what the fuck was that!?" Rabia asked Dean.

Dean leaned over and gave Rabia a hug.

"It was only a nightmare don't worry it's not real." Dean said to her in her ear.

Rabia sighed and held tight of Dean.

"You poor humans must have to live with these so called nightmares every night." Rabia said.

"Wait you'r not human?" Dean said backing away from the hug.

"Yes didn't Cas tell you? Im an angel!" She said with delight.


End file.
